Don't Tell
by Sennyu Megami
Summary: [SuiKa] Karin finally reveals what she did to Sasuke, but Suigetsu won't keep quiet about it. [Dedicated to Iia and her love for SuiKa]


**Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine**

**My fondness for SuiKa is growing strong as of late, so I decided to write a small one shot in light of this.**

* * *

Karin frowned. It wasn't just _any_ frown. It was a, "God damn it!" frown. 

Sasuke had disappeared. He had just upped and left. Not a single word had come from his mouth.

Juugo was in his tent, luckily. Karin didn't doubt for a second that he would flip and go psycho on them. Personally, she was banking on it happen within the week. Now that Sasuke was gone, that could happen within the second.

Still, the **worst** of them all was Suigetsu. Karin had a few choice words to say to him. **He** was causing them to go slower then necessary due to his 'needs' for water. Bah, who needed it! Now, she was stuck with him. What luck.

Karin's eyes roamed around the campsite, and their he was. Sitting in the corner all nice and smug. However, he noticed her look and flashed a wily smile.

Karin adjusted her glasses and scoffed at him. What a pain!

"Oi wench, take a picture, it last longer! I know I'm great and all, but staring isn't polite." Suigetsu drawled.

Karin gave a slight gasp; she hadn't realized she had been staring. "Tch, up yours Suigetsu! You _wish_ I was staring at you, you ass hole!"

Silence followed, with Karin's surprise. What happened to the snappy retort she was expecting? After a few minutes, Suigetsu spoke up. "Karin, I have an issue with you."

Karin raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, what?"

Suigetsu leaned in a bit. "What you did to Sasuke, was it really necessary? I mean, his memories were all he had left. Suppressing them wasn't a very decent thing to do, now was it?" Suigetsu grinned.

Karin scowled, "Now, look here jack ass, how you found out, I really don't care, but I did it for the good of Sasuke. He would have defected long ago if not for me. Besides, setting up the illusion was Orochimaru's ploy, not mine." Karin narrowed her eyes, "Right now, playing the role of one of Sasuke's important people is still necessary."

Suigetsu looked slightly surprised. "Ah, so that's why you dyed your hair that color."

Karin gave a curt nodded. "Besides, if this is one of the ways I can get close to Sasuke, I'll take it." Karin twirled a lock of her hair and bit her lip. Black was really her hair color, but at this point, did it matter? Hell, she never knew someone could _have_ pink hair until Sasuke's memories proved her false. "I have to keep him from running off somehow. Even though he knows I'm not her, it will work so that if he _does_ see that girl, he wont be effected by her."

Suigetsu gave a slow nod. "Soo, why are you telling me in the first place?"

Karin froze, "Well, why not? It's not like your going to tell Sasuke or anything." Karin raised a fist, "Besides, if you do, I'll break your face."

Suigetsu smirked, "Ya know Karin, I liked your hair better when it was black." Karin rolled her eyes, "Besides, I doubt you could break my face even if you wanted too." Suigetsu sighed, "Besides, I _just_ might tell Sasuke. No promises."

Karin's face, for a second, showed horror. However, she quickly covered it up and spit out, "Fine, what do you want?"

Suigetsu grinned, "How about a kiss? Don't worry, I'm a good kisser" He winked at Karin's disgusted face, _'Yes, give me that disgusted face! __**That's**__ the look I'm going for!'_ Suigetsu inwardly laughed.

Karin scowled, "I hope you evaporate, you spiky-toothed son of a bitch!"

Suigetsu shook his head, "Now Karin, _that_ wont get me to keep quiet now will it."

Karin gave a shriek in anger. "**FINE**" Against her will, she found herself walking over to Suigetsu. When she got there, she leaned over and closed her eyes. A few seconds passed and nothing, but just as she was going to open her eyes, a pair a wet lips touched hers. Karin made to move away, but Suigetsu wouldn't let her. She felt Suigetsu grin into the kiss.

What happened now would kill her.

"Oi, you two, stop wasting time."

Karin's heart froze. She jerked away and turned to the speaker. _'Damn it!!'_ "S-Sasuke, it isn't what it looks like." She heard Suigetsu laugh behind her, to which she delivered a swift kick in the balls. It was her turn to laugh as he yelped in pain.

Sasuke walked right by the scene and went inside his tent.

Karin gave a moan in despair, "You moron, now look what you did. He probably thinks that I _like_ you or something!"

Suigetsu seemed to not hear her as he rolled around on the ground in pain.

Though Karin had to admit, even though she hated to say it, he _was_ a good kisser. A bit wet, but good nonetheless.

* * *

**Wow, that was **_**really **_**hard. I don't really know the characters, so excuse me if this sucks. I know, what a cliché ending, but I just wanted it to be done. This bitch took over an hour. Bah. Note, what Karin did to Sasuke is just my speculation.**

**Props to firefly for the line. I couldn't resist.**


End file.
